1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a locking cover made of a molded plastic material for a vessel having a neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
FR-2893922 discloses such a locking cover in which the cap is welded onto the ring. To access the contents of the vessel, the user breaks the connection between the cap and the ring, with the result that the cap is separated irreversibly from the cover, thus securizing the use of the vessel provided with said cover.